Jesus Just How far is the East from the West
by Pokemon67
Summary: Summary: Before her battle with Sora, Larxene reflects on her life as a Nobody. She knows she will die at the hands of the Keyblade Wielder, but she has one question. Will God forgive her sins?


**Me: Well I have a story here about Larxene today. I was listing to this song thinking up story ideas when this came into my head. A lot of people don't like Larxene because shes so mean. But I feel kinda sorry for her. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Kingdom Hearts the game or Kingdom Hearts the moon. I do not own From East to West, that belongs to Casting Crowns.**

Jesus Just How Far is the East from the West

Summary: Before her battle with Sora, Larxene reflects on her life as a Nobody. She knows she will die at the hands of the Keyblade Wielder, but she has one question. Will God forgive her sins?

Larxene walked out onto the balcony of Castle Oblivion. Her high heeled boots clicked on the stone flooring. She looked up at the moon, the stars, everything, knowing this would be the last time she would be able to do so. 'What have I gotten myself into?', she thought. 'I'm something that's not supposed to exists or feel. And yet, I'm scared. Why?'  
Larxene knew why. She just didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to admit that deep down inside the Savage Nymph was just a scared little servant girl that was named Elenar.

'All this, the grass, the sky, the moon and stars, was all made by God,' Larxene looked at each object as she thought it. 'And He made my Other. Why? He knowns all and He knew I was going to turn into a Savage person and He still let me live. Why didn't He let me die when Heartless consumed my heart? Why?.' Larxene looked up and the dark night sky that seemed to go on forever.

"You hear your children's cries, I don't deserve to be one of your children. I don't deserve your mercy, but, I'm begging for your forgiveness."

Larxene, still looking up in the sky, began to sing:

Here I am Lord and I'm drowning  
In Your sea of forgetfulness  
The chains of yesterday surround me  
I yearn for peace and rest

I don't want to end up  
Where You found me  
And it echoes in my mind  
Keeps me awake tonight

I know You've cast my sin as far as  
The east is from the west  
And I stand before You now  
As though I've never sinned

But today I feel like  
I'm just one mistake away  
From You leaving me this way

Jesus, can You show me just how far  
The east is from the west?  
'Cause I can't bear to see the man I've been  
Rising up in me again

In the arms of Your mercy I find rest  
You know just how far  
The east is from the west  
From one scarred hand to the other

I start the day, the war begins  
Endless reminding of my sin  
And time and time again  
Your truth is drowned out by the storm I'm in

Today I feel like  
I'm just one mistake away  
From You leaving me this way

Jesus, can You show me just how far  
The east is from the west?  
'Cause I can't bear to see the man I've been  
Come rising up in me again

In the arms of Your mercy I find rest  
'Cause You know just how far  
The east is from the west  
From one scarred hand to the other

I know You've washed me white  
Turned my darkness into light  
I need Your peace to get me through  
To get me through this night

I can't live by what I feel  
About the truth Your word reveals  
And I'm not holding onto You  
But You're holding onto me, You're holding onto me

Jesus, You know just how far  
The east is from the west  
I don't have to see the man I've been  
Come rising up in me again

In the arms of Your mercy I find rest  
'Cause You know just how far  
The east is from the west  
From one scarred hand to the other

Just how far  
The east is from the west  
Just how far  
From one scarred hand to the other

You know just how far  
The east is from the west  
Just how far  
From one scarred hand to the other

The last note died on Larxene's lips. She was crying for a reason she knew, yet just couldn't say. She realized that the night had gotten colder and shirvered slightly. She turned around to go back into the Castle. The Savage Nymph looked one last time at the pretty night.

(The Next Day)

She faded into the darkness. The white ceiling of Castle Oblivion was clouded by dark splotches, until it was as dark as dark can be. Larxene felt herself failing, failing fast, until all of a sudden she was rising upward. She saw a bright light and singing. The sing was so lovely, like angles...…

'I've been forgiven.'

**Me: Hope you enjoyed! If you have time review please do! And remember…**

**Happy Writing!**


End file.
